1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording apparatus for recording information such as a picture image in a recording medium such as an optical disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an apparatus for recording a program broadcast from a TV broadcast station, a VTR (video tape recorder) is known. In general, analog system VTRs are used widely, but recently, digital system VTRs are spreading as well. It is characteristic of the digital system VTRs to provide a higher image quality compared with the analog system VTRs.
These days, with the number of channels of the TV broadcast increasing, it is very convenient if TV programs of a plurality of channels can be recorded at the same time. However, in the case of a VTR, only one program can be recorded at one time. That is, a VTR can record only one channel simultaneously.